


Show Him How

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will’s trying his best to just take Sonny out on a date, but well-meaning friends, a misplaced wallet, and gay porn get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Him How

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Idea from Beautifulhigh – Will researching gay sex. I also love to write D-bag friends who are indifferent to sexual orientation, but enjoy teasing the shit out of Will anyway, so I’ve revisited this.

Show Him How.

I know I have the better option. I have my own apartment, Will has a dorm room―literally _one room_ with a bathroom attached, but I still can’t help but feel like I may have missed out a little.  There’s a certain atmosphere, you know?

I can hear music filtering through the walls from the dorm room next door. I can hear the guys out in the hall laughing, as if they’re neighbors, but _frat_ _boy_ style. Everyone here is a ‘bro’. My neighbors are in their sixties and ask me to keep the music down when it’s already on low.

I know I have a certain level of privacy that Will doesn’t, in fact it’s kind of nice that Will loves to hang out at my place as much as he does, but dorm rooms give you this…this sense of being young and irresponsible. Young and free.

Will’s a waiter, a student, and a dork. I run my own business, I’m debating on what color to paint the walls of my apartment, and I’m annoyingly mature. But we fit, you know? We. Just. Fit. So I guess if Will likes me as I am―swatches and all―then it’s okay. More than okay.

I glance at the clock, check my cell and then toss it beside me and lean back on my hands, feeling them dip into the mattress. We’re supposed to be going on a date, and we even made it halfway to the restaurant before Will realized that he didn’t have his wallet. He insisted on coming back, so here we are. Or here I am.

I guess anyone else would be annoyed, but I kind of like seeing Will worked up just as much as I like to see him chilled. I’m a little touched that he’s so adamant on treating this like a full-on classic date. He got dressed up; he picked me up, and he even opened the car door for me. I mean I laughed at him for doing it, and he grinned, knowing it was kind of dumb, but it was sweet anyway. So it’s kind of adorable that he’s as wound up as he is right now, but while he’s distracted it gives me a chance to be checking my phone for an important email.

One of our vendors screwed up and shipped a month’s worth of supplies to some place called Common _Sounds_ in New Jersey. Genius. And isn’t it just typical that we’re running low on those specific supplies? Idiots.

I look up when Will opens the door again, huffing. I can tell straight away that he hasn’t found his wallet.

“It wasn’t in lost and found?”

He does that gorgeous thing where he puts his hands on those lean hips. “Nope.”

“You think maybe you should cancel your cards?” I ask with a wince.

Will practically wilts against the doorframe. “We were supposed to being going out on a _date_.”

“So?”

“ _So_ ,” he says, “I did pretty well tip-wise last week and wanted to pick up the tab.” He grumps. “I was going to be all smooth and sophisticated and stuff.”

I laugh. “You’re cute.”

“I was going to score major points with you and everything.”

“You’re kind of doing that right now.”

“I’m serious.”

“Me too.”

“Hey, Horton!”

Will glances back over his shoulder, leaning on the door knob, and I look around him to see some guy standing behind him wearing nothing but a towel and smug grin.

“That your _boyfriend_ , Horton?” he says, wiggling his eyebrows and shoving Will in the shoulder. Usually those words would make me bristle, but his tone isn’t malicious so much as playful and teasing.

Will shoves back. “Yeah, it is.”

I snort when the guy’s teasing smirk disappears to be replaced with a friendly smile. “Oh, for reals?” He looks past Will and lifts a hand in a wave, his other securely holding his towel. “Hey, what’s up? You must be Sonny.”

I wave back. “Hey, man, how you doing?”

“I’m good.” He nods, and then takes a step closer into the doorway to stand next to Will. “Can you explain something to me though?”

“Um, sure?”

“What are you doing with this loser?” He slings his arm around Will’s neck, smirking.

“Dude, you’re still wet!” Will complains, shoving the guy away.

Yep, I’m definitely missing out on the dorm-life. “What’s your name?” I chuckle.

“I’m Jared,” he says seriously, or as seriously as a guy who’s half naked and still wet from the shower can. “I live across the hall. In fact…” He rubs his chin with his thumb and forefinger. “Perhaps I should be acting as a chaperone for wee Willy Horton here.”

“You’re weird.” Will says. “And not the funny, cool type of weird. Just weird.”

“Because you know you’re his first foray into the gay, right?”

Will closes his eyes. “You are such a dick.”

“No, Will.” He says slowly. “ _You_ like dick. Say it after me…” he curls inwards when Will pretends to slug him in the stomach. “Okay, okay! Quit it!” He laughs.

“Get lost.” Will shoves him away, out of the doorway, and then looks back at me. “I’m sorry.”

I just shake my head because I’m chuckling too much to talk. Will’s just closing the door when we hear Jared call out…

“Hey, Johnson! Guess what?”

And then a distant…

“What?”

“Horton’s got himself a boyfriend!”

“ _What_?” Suddenly another guy―a freakin _huge_ guy―appears over Jared’s shoulder. “D’awww. Horton, could you be any more adorable?”

Will gives them both a withering look. “Shut―”

“And they’re going on a date.” Jared interrupts.

“Well see here, uh…” Johnson begins, looking at me.

“Sonny.” Jared supplies. “Owns a coffee house, climbs mountains and is…” He does air quotes. “Oh-my-gosh super cute.”

Will shoots me a panicked look. “I never said that, they’re being jerks.”

Jared pats Will on the cheek. “You didn’t have to say it; it was all in your moonstruck eyes.”

“So, Sonny…” Johnson says.

“Yeah?” I laugh.

“Where are you taking young William?”

“I’m taking _him_ out, actually.” Will says pointedly, crossing his arms.    

Johnson and Jared look at each other for a second, and then make collective _‘awww’_ sounds. I can’t help but tip my head back and laugh at the look of pure annoyance on Will’s face. These guys are a riot.

“You guys are both dicks. Just…just massive _dicks_.”

Jared looks at Johnson, pursing his lips and shaking his head. “Can you believe that he ever passed for straight? I mean, he’s so clearly obsessed with the D.”

Johnson shoots me a massive grin. “Lucky for _you_ , huh Sonny?”

“Get out of my dorm. I officially hate you both.”

I’ve moved on from chuckling to braying like a donkey.

Will tries to push them both away, out of the door, but Johnson has a good thirty pounds on Will and isn’t budging.

“We’ll go in a second, relax.” Johnson says. “We’re just looking out for you.”

“You’re not looking out for me; you’re making sure my boyfriend dumps me.”

“I think you should give Sonny here a little more credit.” Jared says, gesturing at me. “I mean if he was going to dump you it’d be because of your secret collection of Lord of The Rings figurines.”

“Oh god, shut up.” Will says, eyes wide.

“Or your obsession with The Biggest Loser.” Jared smirks.

“ _Please_ shut up.”

“Or because of the fact that you weep like a child when your favorite contestants get voted off.”

“I do not!” He yells, and then quickly looks at me. “I don’t, Sonny. They’re totally lying.”

 “Hey, Sonny?” Jared asks, eyes twinkling with merriment.

“No. Stop talking to him, don’t even _look_ at him.” Will growls, pushing Jared partway through the door.

Jared clings to the doorframe, trying to peek his head back around as Will pushes him away. “Y-you got protection, Sonny?”

“I hate you!” Will grunts.

“Yeah, because sweet, young Will here is kind of new to all of this, if you know what we mean.” Johnson winks.

Finally Will pushes him away, and Jared’s head may disappear from view, but I can hear him laughing in the hallway and someone else telling him to stop being mean to the gay kid. Will looks at Johnson like he’s about to give him the same treatment, but pauses when he clearly remembers that such a feat isn’t even possible.

“Leave.” He says simply. “Before you make it any worse.”

“Aw, come on.” He slings his beefy arm around Will’s shoulders. “Sonny knows we’re kidding, don’t you?”

I nod, wiping at my eye with the heel of my hand, my stomach hurting. “O-of course, Will. It’s all good fun.”

“See?” Johnson says to Will, and then looks at me. “Accept that stuff about Will being a gay virgin. He’s a total virgin. Never done it with a dude before. Total, _total_ virgin.”

Will just slowly closes his eyes. “You suck.”

I finally get up and walk over to them. I pull Will away from the Mighty Hulk, turning him in my arms so that I have him wrapped up with his back to my chest. I can practically feel how embarrassed he is and feel guilty for enjoying it so much. “I know, and there’s nothing wrong with it, man.”

“Glad you see it that way.” He claps his hands together once. “Well!” He says brightly. “Enjoy your date!”

And as simple as that he walks out the door, closing it behind him. Will turns and looks at me, his cheeks pink.

“So, uh―”

“ _Total virgin_!” We hear from out in the hall, and Will just thumps his forehead against my shoulder.

I lose it. I laugh loudly and hug Will close, and I’m relieved that I can feel his shoulders shake with quiet laughter as well.

“I’ve ruined our date.”

“You’ve done no such thing.”

“You don’t get it, I was going to be so _cool_ ” he mumbles into my shoulder. “ _James Bond_ cool.”

“We can still go out.” I say, stroking the back of his blond head.

“No we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because all of my cash was in my wallet and my so-called friends went out of their way to make sure you know that I’m in _unchartered territory_.”

I bite my lip. “I already knew. Let’s just go to the coffee house, hmm? I know the boss, no cash required.”

He lifts his head and he’s about to say something, but then there’s a knock at his door. His eyes narrow. “Wait here.”

“Alright assholes,” he says, and whips open the door. “Enough of―oh.”

It’s someone else. “Hey Will, you okay?”

Will glances back at me quickly. “Uh, yeah, yeah sorry about that, I thought you were Jared.”

“Sorry to disappoint. Someone mentioned you were looking for your wallet?”

“Yes! You have it?”

“No, Steiner found it. He was going to give it to your earlier but you weren’t in.”

“Is he in his dorm?”

“I think so.”

Will looks back at me, shooting me a big smile. “I’ll be back in a second.”

I back up towards the bed and sit, reaching for my phone. “Sure thing.”

He’s just closing the door when I realize that my phone isn’t lighting up because it’s dead. “ _Crap_.” I glance around for a phone charger and notice that Will’s computer is actually turned on, the generic screensaver bouncing from corner to corner. “Will?” I ask quickly, and he leans his head back around the door to look at me.

“Yeah?”

I gesture at his computer with my thumb. “Mind if I check my emails real quick?”

“Sure, go ahead. I’ll be back in a second.” The door clicks shut behind him.

I take a seat at his desk and jiggle the mouse, and the screen clears. I stop still, and something inside of me positively melts when I see the wallpaper. It’s a photo Will took of me, just leaning across the counter at common Grounds, smiling at him.

“ _Will_.” I love that he loves being my boyfriend.

I click on the Chrome icon and apparently Will already had a window open because it pops up, filling the screen. It takes me a second to actually process that I’m looking at porn. Gay porn. Very, very gay porn. And it’s not like I’ve never seen porn before, in fact it’s pretty much what confirmed for me that I was definitely gay when I was a teenager, it’s just that I wasn’t expecting to be seeing it right now, in Will’s dorm.

“Uh…” It’s like I’ve forgotten how to use a computer. Or my hands.   

I hear Will’s voice out in the hallway and I begin to panic, my hand flies to the mouse and I’m trying to shut down the window, but every time I hit an X another pop-up appears. I’m not even panicking on my own behalf, I’m just trying to avoid what would surely the mother of all awkward conversations to ever―

“Hey, I found my―”

And we both freeze.

“I…I just…it was already there.” Possibly the dumbest thing I’ve ever said.

It’s quite amazing really, because I can actually see the mortification set in just as his eyes begin to widen. He squeezes his eyes shut and his hands slowly move to cover his face. “Oh _god_ …this isn’t happening.” He looks at me with wide, panicked eyes. “It’s not…I-I didn’t, I mean I _don’t_ ….”

I stand slowly, palms facing outwards. “Will, it’s not a big deal.” I can feel a bubble of laughter forming at the back of my throat and I ruthlessly smother it. “It’s just porn.”

“No! It’s…it’s not―”

“Well…” I glance back at the screen, wincing. “It kind of is.”

He turns and walks to where his navy robe hangs from his bathroom door and buries his face in it, his shoulders hunched pitifully. I think he’s saying something along the lines of ‘ _of god, oh god, oh god_ ,’ but it’s muffled.

I swipe my hand over my mouth while he’s not facing me, as if I can just wipe away the smile and the laugh that’s dying to get out. I walk over to him, and taking hold of his shoulders I gently pull him away from the robe. “Okay, Will. Come on, no big deal…”

But he’s holding onto that robe, hiding his face, and eventually I have to just pull it out of his hands and turn him to face me. I may be laughing a _little_ bit. “Will, honestly, it doesn’t even matter.”

“Doesn’t _matter_?” He says, and then practically bursts. “ _I was going to be swarve as hell and instead you find porn on my computer and now know that I have a Lord of The Rings figurine collection!_ ” He slices his hand through the air. “There is literally _no_ recovering from that!”

I can’t help it; I laugh. I shake my head and try to apologize, but he deflates in front of me and just sits on the edge of the bed. It takes a second, but I get myself under control and then crouch in front of him, my hands on his knees.

“I’m sorry for laughing…” I feel like a douche because even as I say it I can’t stop grinning. “But it’s really not that huge of a deal.” I tilt my head to the side to catch his gaze and squeeze his knee. “Hey, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

He toys with the cuff of my shirt. “You can say that as many times as you like, it isn’t going to make me feel any less ridiculous.”

“Do you really think that I’ve never seen porn before? Do you think that _my_ laptop if porn free?” I tip his chin up. “I’m a guy. You’re a guy. _Guy’s watch porn,_ Will.”

He winces. “Please stop saying porn.”

“You have _got_ to stop being this cute.”

“I don’t want you to think that I’m just some guy who sits around in his dorm all day watching that stuff. I just…just wanted to be prepared, you know?”

That pulls me up short, and I clear my throat and take a second to compose myself. To laugh any more than I already have would be mean. “ _Prepare_?”

Heat slams into his cheeks again. “I didn’t say that.”

“Yes you did.”

“No…okay, see…I-I didn’t know what to…to expect, right? So―”

“You mean from me?”

“I mean I understood the mechanics and everything, b-but I wanted to…to be _good_ at it when the time came.”

Now I’m the one covering my face. “Oh my god.”

“No, it’s…it’s not _weird_ or anything. I just mean that if the time came and we… _you know…_ ”

He tilts his head, and it’s then I realize that he’s actually starting sweat at the temples. He is legitimately falling to pieces in front of me and I couldn’t be any more in love with him right now if I tried. “Will…”

“I didn’t want to mess up, you know? I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t make an idiot of myself.” He swallows hard. “Kind of redundant now, but…”

“ _Will…_ ” I try again.

“And, um…” He shrugs; a desperate attempt at casual. “So what if I made some notes? I-I was only―”

“ _Notes_?” I practically choke out. “You…you actually did that. You made notes.”

He blinks at me. “Unless that’s weird, then…no?”

“Yes you did. You totally did.”

 “Sonny, please don’t―”

“You wanted to take me out on a date so you could spend all of your tips on me, you have Lord of The Rings action figures, and you made notes while watching gay porn so you wouldn’t disappoint me during sex.”

Blue eyes watch me. He bites his lip and then says quietly: “Figurines. Not action figures. There’s a difference.”

I gently cup his face. “I love you, Will”

He sucks in a quick breath, and after blinking rapidly a few times his brows arch together sadly. His voice is heartbreakingly vulnerable when he speaks. “You do?”

I brush my thumb over his cheek and nod. “I am so in love with you.”

The tension slowly bleeds away from his frame and he begins to smile. “Okay,” he whispers, and then laughs softly, biting his lip again. “Okay, I love you too.”

He dips his head down just as I stretch my neck upwards, and we meet in the middle with a kiss. He keeps unintentionally breaking the kiss because he’s smiling so much, it’s the sweetest thing. I feel his breath catch when I ease him onto his back onto the mattress and lay beside him, half over him. I brush my nose against his and let the tip of my thumb graze along the edge of his lashes.

“I want you to do something for me.”

He swallows hard and then nods. “Alright.”

“Any questions you have? I want you to ask me. Don’t research on the internet because you’ll probably just end up frightening yourself.”

He lets out an affirmative little snort and clutches the lapel of my jacket close. “Oh my god, Sonny, the things I saw.” He shudders.

I laugh and hug him close, and because I can’t not, I pepper small kisses over his beautifully flushed cheeks, making him smile.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, some of it was…” He looks at me almost shyly and shrugs. “You know, kind of cool. But the majority of it was just intimidating, and holy crap the rest of it was downright _terrifying_.”

I laugh softly, and kiss him again. “We’ll just figure it out together, okay?”

He nods, moving closer. I only realize that he’s slipped open the top three buttons to my shirt when I feel his fingers against my chest, sweetly hesitant, but eager to explore.

“Sonny?” he whispers against my lips, his voice a little unsteady. “Show me how?”

I move over him, and it becomes abundantly clear to me that everything else before this very minute, before this second has been nothing but preparation for loving Will. I take my time in showing him how to make love, and in return, he shows me how to utterly and completely give myself away.

 

 


End file.
